theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber
Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber is a Sing-Along DVD released in November 7, 2006 by Sony Wonder. It is the second in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. Songs * Dance of the Cucumber (from "Rack, Shack and Bemny") * Some Veggies Went To Sea (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") * The Forgiveness Song (from the "Larry's Lagoon" story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") * The Water Buffalo Song (from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") * Sport Utility Vehicle (from "A Snoodle's Tale") * Robin Hood Song (from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") * Pizza Angel (from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") * Busy Busy (from the "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") * I Can Be Your Friend (from the "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" story in "Are You My Neighbor?") * I Want to Dance (from "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly" story in "A Snoodle's Tale") * The Hairbrush Song (from "Are You My Neighbor?") * Larry's High Silk Hat (from "Lyle the Kindly Viking") * My Day (from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!") Features * Studio Store Previews Sony Wonder * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs Fun Facts * Four out of the ten songs (The Forgiveness Song, I Can Be Your Friend, I Want to Dance, and My Day) are not actual Silly Songs. * Just like Sing Alongs: Do The Moo Shoo, the title card music is the music from the, "Unfinished Bear-Trap Song" from His Cheeseburger. * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger are heard in the credits, but that song is not included in the actual video. * The credits state Mike Nawrocki wrote My Day and Larry's High Silk Hat, which is not true. * Jackie Ritz, Paul Rosenburg, Matthew West and Matthew Ward are credited, but Endangered Love and Gated Community aren't included. Voices * Mike Nawrocki * Larry Jerry Gourd The Peach * Phil Vischer * Jimmy Gourd Bob Archibald Asparagus * Pa Grape Mr. Lunt Mr. Nezzer * Lisa Vischer * Junior Asparagus * Jackie Ritz * Barbara Backgrounds Vocals * Paul Rosenburg * Bill * Matthew Ward * Gated Community Singers * Matthew West * Gated Community Singers Songs "Dance of the Cucumber" Melody Based On Argentinean Folk Song Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Translation By Lisa Vischer Arranged by Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Big Idea Productions, Inc. "The Forgiveness Song" Written By Lisa Vischer Arranged by Kurt Heinecke Performed by Jeff Morrow ©1994 Big Idea Productions, Inc. "The Water Buffalo Song" Written by Phil Vischer ©1993 Big Idea Productions, Inc "Sport Utility Vehicle" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pizza Angel" Written by Kurt Heinecke and Tim Hodge ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Can Be Your Friend" Written by Phil Vischer ©1995 Big Idea Productions, Inc. "I Want to Dance" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Hairbrush Song" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Mike Nawrocki Lisa Vischer Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Big Idea Productions, Inc. "Larry's High Silk Hat" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Mike Nawrocki Lisa Vischer Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Big Idea Productions, Inc. "My Day" Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki Mike Nawrocki Lisa Vischer Kurt Heinecke ©1995 Big Idea Productions, Inc. Executive Producers * Leslie Ferrell * Greg Fritz Assocaite Producer * Christy Sumner Editor * Julia Cobb Animation Production For Sport Utility Vehicle, Pizza Angel, I Want to Dance Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:Episodes